


Where Wind Finally Gets a Break

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Medium Wind [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ;), Aryll would highkey declare Legend her even older brother and no one would question it, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Medium Wind, Wind is t i r e d, hehe nobody is expecting this once...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: The break Wind so desperately needs finally comes, and it brings along a strange guest.





	Where Wind Finally Gets a Break

Despite everything being fine with Legend, things really didn’t seem fine to Wind. Everyone noticed how he acted far differently than usual. And it sucked he couldn’t say it was because a ghost that kind of looked like Time and some other vaguely familiar people appeared before him.

He couldn’t really say anything about the ghosts in general. It was creepy. It wasn’t like “oh hey I turn into a wolf and it’s really useful” it was “I see your dead friends and get plagued with their very existence”. 

Honestly thank Hylia Legend respected privacy so much he hadn’t said anything since his little breakdown over seeing Marin. Legend, despite being an ass was a godsend sometimes. Not often but sometimes.

He was on edge. Out there was a spirit waiting for him, who knew him, and something was just so  _ wrong _ about it. Not just because of who it was, but also what it seemed to represent.

The spirit kind of looked like Sky too. Sky was the biggest part he actually could pull out of it despite the facial markings and armour similar to Time’s. Covered in overgrown plants and rusted over time. The skeleton-like man still had Sky’s face.

He didn’t like it. It wasn’t the Sky he knew. Sky was kind and relatively carefree. He got serious, he was capable of getting  _ really _ angry but for the most part he was...well...Sky. That spirit he saw was nothing like the man he knew.

So who was it?

What happened?

It gave him a headache. On top of the stupid salt bird yelling “Revali’s Gale is now ready!” despite Wild not having any of his powers anymore. Maybe he was reading too far into it. He didn’t know the full picture

But what if he didn’t want to know the full picture. The full picture seemed to only be anger and despair. He didn’t want that, not right now. Scratch that, he didn’t need it at all. Ever. Acknowledging the fact he could see  _ them _ was an awful mistake.

The moment the old man appeared, for a very brief moment by Hyrule, Wind nearly began to scream. For no real emotion anymore he just felt the need to begin screaming. Thankfully the old man seemed to have some common decency and disappeared the moment he quite unfortunately made eye contact with Wind. Finally, someone who let him have his peace.

To say everything was frustrating was the understatement of the century. He was supposed to be the optimistic kid, a morale booster when they needed it. He didn’t have all the answers but sometimes he was the person they looked to for answers because of who he was. Nothing about the spirit had any sort of explanation to him without bringing it up with everyone.

Which was the opposite of what he wanted.

They needed a break.

As his friends spat out sand Wind’s eyes lit up looking upon his home. Outset Island! Finally! He could show them the Great Sea! Well…most of them. Hyrule, the person who didn’t know how to swim and had to rely on magic boots and a raft didn’t seem like a good idea. And, well, Legend didn’t look so good right now.

The mere mention of a boat made their most experienced hero look sick. It was for the best they leave him to his own devices.

Time also didn’t look so good right now. It probably had to do with him being the hero who made this happen, the hero who left and caused Hyrule to get flooded. But to be honest Wind didn’t hold it to him at all, besides this was his entire life he loved the Great Sea!

It was too bad he didn’t have Boat Dad right now. It would have been kind of weird but he was willing to put up with weird for the sake of showing them something cool from his own time. 

Well there was always his Grandma and Aryll and all the people on Outset. That seemed like a much safer bet than what he thought of originally. Family should be safe enough.

-

Honestly this was the calmest he’d ever seen them, besides the time on the ranch. They needed this. They needed a break from all the craziness. Just a good bowl of Grandma’s soup and some rest.

In all honesty, even he was starting to forget what happened before. It really did something for any of them when they were able to return to their own Hyrule’s. It was nice.

However it didn’t last for very long. The moment Legend mentioned seagulls Aryll whisked him off so they could watch the seagulls together. She self-declared him her new older brother which was in all honesty hilarious because of how confused and terrified Legend looked for a brief moment, and whisked him off to the watchtower to watch the seagulls. That part was fine. Legend even seemed to lighten up and enjoy himself.

It started to not be fine when Marin appeared once more. Close to a seagull carrying a pink hibiscus flower that was determined to deliver it to Legend.

For a long moment he stared at the pink flower in his hands, before silently disappearing back into Wind’s house. He knew he should leave Legend alone but he wanted to try to help him this time. Instead of... _ last time. _

He tried to just not think about that. Thinking about how he acted like a baby in front of Legend was embarrassing to say the least. It was far from his proudest moment and he was glad to hopefully be rid of it.

_ Legend would probably get distracted by Hyrule or Warriors soon. It was fine. _

Wind shivered. Something about the air was much colder than usual. The night was absolutely cooler than the day on Outset Island but his was weird, too weird. It reminded him of how he felt around…

“So you finally figured it out, huh?” 

_ No. _ Of all people why did it have to be him? Despite knowing what he’d find Wind shrieked upon spinning around to face his Ganondorf.

“Big brother? Is everything alright?” Aryll called down.

The sailor shot a glare at the green man before glancing up at his sister with an awful grimace and shaky thumbs up. Smooth. Aryll seemed to buy it though so it was alright enough.

Returning his attention to the Gerudo King he found that he was actually patiently waiting for Wind to finish rather than the same crazy “I will destroy the world and everything you love” look that he remembered far better.

“It’s been a while hero.” Ganondorf started.

“I’m not dealing with this right now.” Wind whispered turning back towards the house. If he could ignore Ganondorf enough maybe he would just leave him alone. Why he was even there was a gigantic mystery Wind was not willing to put the effort in to figure out.

Apparently it was too much to ask for things to go back to normal. As normal as it could be for them. Now he had Ganondorf to deal with on top of everything else. And the fact he was there or a reason made it even worse. They all came to him for a reason, Ganondorf was there for a reason.

** _Ganondorf was there for a reason._ **

As he tried to rub his growing headache away the sailor sighed. “You know what? Maybe I do need an explanation because this is way too insane to be happening. I mean you’re Ganondorf, I’ve noticed the trend. I shouldn’t be able to see you.”

“I  ** _just_ ** wanted a break!” Wind shouted, kicking up some sand.

From above his sister was looking down at him again. “Who are you talking to?” she asked

“The ghost of Ganondorf Aryll. The ghost of the guy that kidnapped you and tried to kill me? Are you happy now?” In hindsight shouting that may not have been the best idea, however luckily enough for him since no one came running out questioning what the hell he was talking about he could relax his shoulders a bit. Sure there was still the entire issue about Ganondorf being there but he’d get to that eventually.

Through all of that, Aryll remained silent. She opened her mouth before shutting it again, at a complete loss for words. Assuming this was a weird older brother thing she shrugged, “Okay have fun.”

As his attention turned back towards Ganondorf, Wind was surprised, and honestly a little speechless to find the ghost was sipping  _ ghost tea _ as he waited for Wind to be finished with his business. At that point he decided everything he was currently experiencing was an elaborate fever dream and at any moment he was going to wake up in the middle of a forest or something and none of this ever happened.

_ It always had to be a fucking forest didn’t it? _

“Are you ready to have an actual conversation now?” Ganondorf asked. Maybe by the end of this conversation Wind could join all the ghosts he was seeing in the spiritual plane and he wouldn’t have to deal with bullshit anymore.

And that was the moment things finally started to resonate with Wind. He could feel the colour draining from his face as he finally came to the not so shocking realization as the days passed he was starting to sound like Legend. Whether that be from some otherworldly force puppeteering his every move, or because of everything going wrong and piling up on him was up for debate. Likely both of them equally.

“I’ll be honest with you, I know I’m not welcome here. Honestly that’s why I am, you need to hear this from someone who  _ isn’t _ your friend, or a travelling companion. That’s all I’m here for, after this I’m gone. Honestly it isn’t exactly easy on my part having to give some advice to the child that bested me in battle.” much quieter Ganondorf added, “The second one at least.”

For some reason that made Wind want to laugh. Or cry? Honestly he didn’t really know how to feel. This was  _ Ganondorf. _ With Emo Four, or Shadow if you want to be technical, at least he was reformed in some way because of his friendship with Vio. That was different, Shadow wasn’t an entity constantly be revived because of a curse, and Shadow didn’t try to destroy Hyrule.   
  
But who was he really kidding himself? He didn’t actually  _ know _ Shadow still. Heck, he barely knew Ganondorf. The most he actually got out of his was a little five minute talk before being thrust into battle. And like he told Shadow, from what he understood Ganondorf was just doing what he believed was right for his people. No matter how warped his idea of good was. To give Ganondorf a little bit of credit from what he understood both he and his people lived in the harsh conditions of a desert, cast away by the Hylians after a civil war he really didn’t have a part in and just wanted the Gerudo and everyone to live in peace with each other.    
  
How he executed his desires was obviously not the right manner of showing it. And honestly,  _ being _ isolated from everyone was probably what gave him the idea to take action that way, it’s not like he could have known any better.

“I’m going to be honest. I’m completely exhausted at this point. Monsters from different Hyrules are being infected and some dark lizard thing is trying to kill us constantly, it seems every time I actually have enough room to think for once I’m in a  ** _fucking forest again._ ** And to top it all off I can see dead people and ever since  _ I’ve _ actually acknowledged it, this was taken as an invitation to constantly come talk to me.” He dragged his hand through his hair, so very close to just screaming and ripping it all out.    
  
“I can’t catch a fucking break. No matter how much I beg and plead to the goddesses for this it never fucking stops. You’re part of the problem. Heck, even if it was the King of Red Lions I’d still be so  ** _done_ ** with all of this. People seem to only realise I’m a kid in the most infuriatingly wrong way possible. So tell me Ganondorf, what could you possibly tell me that I haven’t already heard from someone else?”   
  
Whatever the ghost version setting down your tea was, came after Wind’s ranting. The cup, which was quite debatably full floated off to the side, forgotten by its drinker. Ganondorf folded his hands in front of him, taking his sweet ass time before finally replying to the sailor.

“I already knew you were going to beat me before it even happened. It wasn’t that hard to predict. A boy with the power of the Triforce of Courage, which you quite impressively fished from the ocean yourself, and a recharged Master Sword entering my tower. Besides the part where you literal held the Triforce this was all familiar to me already. You had a job to do and you did it quite well.” he started.

Wind was honestly speechless. He could barely process what Ganondorf was saying, let alone function pretty much in general. Whatever he wanted to say was not making its way out at all. What the fuck was Ganondorf’s point?   
  
“What I’m saying is that I’m proud of you. You could have given everything up after saving your sister. That’s what you set out to do after all. But you didn’t.” the man replied, almost as if he’d read the very words out of Wind’s mind. “Most people would have been too afraid to finish the job. They never would have done what you did. It was you who made yourself a hero and worthy of the Triforce. And I think I would know this better than anyone else.”

This didn’t help in the slightest. His mind reeled, trying to grasp any form of reality as it possibly could. This wasn’t real. He was living in an elaborate fever dream once again. Soon he was going to wake up and he’d be on Tetra’s pirate ship again, five minutes off of whenever he fell asleep.    
  
There was just absolutely no way he was going to willingly accept praise from  _ Ganondorf _ , King of the Gerudos, Lord of Darkness, Bringer of Evil and whatever other nicknames people had for him. He wasn’t going to do it.

“But...I’m...and you’re…” nope he wasn’t going to grasp words any time soon. That was alright. That was all cool. He wasn’t going to regret this in the morning at all.

“Ganondorf? As I’ve said you were doing the job the gods tasked you with. There are no hard feelings. Besides, you’re not the first child that’s stabbed me in the head.”

“What no. Time wasn’t a kid when he fought you he was, 17 or something right? That’s what the legends say and…” as Wind trailed off things began to make more sense. Time was very secretive about his age. He seemed like a grumpy old man sometimes, but there were other times he was as much of a little shit as any of them were. No one else knew how old he was despite both Twilight and himself coming from an age where he was the hero and survived.

“Holy shit Time was a KID?!”

Across the entire multiverse resounded a loud groan. Sure, Wind was the first one to verbally figure it out but…Anyways, it was still quite obvious the man wasn’t what he seemed. He made it very clear he wasn’t what he seemed. Wind felt dumb. Dumber than before but that was from emotional dumb not from missing something painfully obvious dumb.

“It’s slightly more complicated than that. But if it makes you feel better, then yes, the hero of Time was a child when he defeated me.” Ganondorf replied. “You have to wonder how good the gods you praise really are if they allow someone such as myself to wield a piece of the Triforce and use children to fight their wars.”

Considering how young most of them were, and knowing that over half of them had been thrown into adventure before they were even 16 Wind had to agree with Ganondorf for a moment. Something he never expected to ever have to say but time and time again life seemed to be proving to him there was a first time for everything. However at the same time, he knew the fault of everything that happened to them fell upon one person.

So that the fuck was the point of anything?

He could hear it now. Legend, given the opportunity he was in a better mood, patting him on the shoulder saying, “welcome to the club,” as the sailor fell further into the pit of pessimism. Soon he’d be declared as a fellow “downfall boy” along with Hyrule. As much as he respected Legend that really wasn’t what he wanted right now.

“You know what? I think it’s slightly more complicated than that. Because if anything, you had the capability of being pretty good. This conversation is enough of an example of that. Fuck the curse or whatever Sky keeps hinting at for screwing us all over all the time.” Wind sighed. He was exhausted in all fronts now and just wanted to sleep. Hopefully his tone was enough to get Ganondorf to leave him alone, though arguably it did help ever so slightly.

He was less frustrated than before, and at least he somewhat forgot about everything he possibly fucked up with Legend for a little bit. Maybe that was good for all of them. Clearly everyone was internalizing a lot of their inner feelings over  _ something _ and keeping it that way would never help anyone. He still felt bad for Legend, and he wished there was something more he could do besides crying and exposing Legend for the softie he was but he was embracing the fact he was a kid. He didn’t have the answers to everything, and he wouldn’t for a while.

That’s what being a kid was all about. The frustrating part of being a kid was no one believing he was a capable fighter which made him act stupidly so he could prove himself. Dumb in retrospect, very dumb. He knew he was a capable fighter the way he was, he just needed to stop caring.

“Thanks for this, I guess? I still don’t think I really get why it was you over anyone else but this kind of helped.” That’s another thing Wind could cross off the list of things he never really expected to happen that happened. Thanking Ganondorf for something.

“If the Kind had appeared before you and just repeated that you were the future of Hyrule in an attempt to raise your spirits would you have accepted it?” Ganondorf asked.

Once again Wind found himself completely speechless. He opened his mouth, raising a finger to tell off the green man, only to quickly realise once again Ganondorf was entirely right, before shutting his mouth once more. “I absolutely despise you and everything you exist in the afterlife for.”

Ganondorf, honest to the goddesses started laughing at that. He...he was almost like a dad in that particular moment. He possessed the exact same shitty energy as Time did sometimes and it partially made sense because it was the same Ganondorf as Time fought but it also absolutely shattered Wind’s extremely fragile reality to the point where he was just not going to question anything ever again. It was finally time to just start accepting it. Whether it be due to him going crazy, or because he felt like he just needed a laugh too Wind joined in. If anyone heard him now besides Aryll he was going to deny anything happened.

Speaking of Aryll, she started pushing him towards Grandma’s house. When did she even get down there, and was she listening to him seemingly talking to himself despite him telling her he could see the ghost of Ganondorf the entire time? 

“I think you need some sleep. This hero’s stuff is making you weirder than normal. You and all your weird friends should sleep.” she whined.

Entering the house, Wind was further relieved to find everyone entranced with Warriors make a fool of himself as he told a tale that was ‘totally true’ despite it being about him fighting laser shooting dinosaurs in space. Even Grandma watched the scarf wearing hero flail around, borderline singing through his tale, fondly.

And at that moment, Wind honestly believed everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT HUH?


End file.
